the_melody_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Melody Poppy Mello
Melody Poppy Mello is the main protagonist of the Melody Street franchise, She is Macey Mello's cousin, Daughter of Polka Pete, and twin sister of Tempo. She is the princess of Melody Street, USA and the leader of The Bubblegum Trio. Personality Melody is a joyful, outgoing, bittersweet, funny, and cute Taffy Toon hybrid. She is a comic relief taffy toon girl who's born with four marks on her face due to that she's born with four soul gems on her. She loves Music, Art, Games, Cartoons, and Acting. Appearance * Hairstyle: Long * Hair color: Brunette * Clothing: Magenta sweatshirt with a heart on it, Blue shorts, Magenta and yellow striped stockings, red "Strong Bad like" strapped shoes * Face: Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Black eyes (Optional) Marks * Magenta Heart (Cheeks) * Yellow Star (Cheeks) * Cyan Lightning (Cheeks) * Black Skull (Cheeks) * Smiling Heart (Melody's Hoodie) Japanese Name メロディー ポピー メロ (merodii popii mero) Character Song Twinbow by Marshmello feat. Slushii Wand Type * Melodious Wand Weapons * Melodious Mallet * Melodious Lazer * Melodious Blade Forms * Magenta Melody * Star Melody * Cyan Melody * Dark Melody * Super Melody Phrases Catchphrase: * Melodious! Transforming: * Magenta Melody! * Star Melody! * Cyan Melody! * Dark Melody! * Super Melody! Disguising: * Melody Disguise Into (Insert Character/Actor/Music Artist Here)! Weapon Activate: * Activate Melodious Mallet! * Activate Melodious Lazer! * Activate Melodious Blade! Wand Activate: * Activate Melodious Wand! 'Spell:' * Melodias Melodees Melodious! Super Spell: * Melodious Super! Attacks: * Melodious Mallet Smash! * Melodious Lazer Blast! * Melodious Blade Slash! Fun Facts * She's Pansexual and Bigender (Due to the reason that she has the ability to morph like Amethyst from Steven Universe, she also can change into male characters/actors/music artists) * Her favorite cartoon is Homestar Runner and her favorite live action shows are The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, Mystery Science Theater 3000, and Eureeka's Castle * Her favorite anime is Ojamajo Doremi * She appears to be the unofficial Magical Girl due to parodying some characters like Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons), Doremi Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi), Rainbow Brite, and Strawberry Shortcake * She's 16 years old * Her soul gems are Rhodolite (for Magenta), Yellow Topaz (for Yellow), Zircon (for Cyan), and Onyx (for Black) * She bares a resemblance of YouTube Star Kizuna Ai, Mabel from Gravity Falls, and slightly based on The Powerpuff Girls * She owns a Kano Computer Kit Touch * Two pictures of Macey Mello's Melody and The Brother Chaps' Homestar Runner and Strong Bad are the reason why Melody Street and Homestar Runner are the same universe, Though they might be seen on Macey Mello's Instagram and Facebook First Appearance * As a High School Science Class Saftey Rule Poster Origin Once Upon a Time....Melody and Tempo were born as candy styled twins with soul gems on them and were raised by a polka loving German man and a Flamenco loving woman in a beautiful and happy town called Polkaville, USA. 14 years later... just after their 15th birthday and their Grandfather's death...Polkaville is in misery and despair and only Melody, Tempo, and their Family wouldn't give up on saving the town from being too gloomy, But one day after they are dropped out from Toonsberg Valley High School because of their dangerous cartoonish moves...Melody and Tempo met an Opal named Oriana as she took them to Queen Della of the Gem People's castle as they knew that Della rule her gem based planet Diamondia years ago after her mother who is a former ruler died of her old age. The queen told Melody and Tempo that they are Polkaville's only hope to keep the town beautiful again is by recreating it. as they return to earth, shortly afterwards... they both turned Polkaville into a magical city called Melody Street as she invites many lonely new friends they met to join in and move on. Gallery Melody Traditional Art.jpg|Melody drawn and colored using Crayola Silly Scents Melody and Homestar Runner.jpg|Melody and her friend, Homestar Runner (© The Brothers Chap) Melody and Strong Bad.jpg|Melody and her friend, Strong Bad (© The Brothers Chap) 45400829_10212384988528720_2982041543604436992_n.jpg|Melody in Pajamas Melody and Tempo color lined.png|Melody with Tempo with colored lines 45646455_10212410915136869_3478885950270996480_n.jpg|Melody with her signature curl turned into a question mark, meaning she's questioned or confused 45705375_10212412074325848_9109084640735395840_n.jpg|Old-Timey Melody (1930s/Rubber Hose styled Melody) 45937818_10212418417684428_2914622969512722432_n.jpg|20X6 Melody 45782367_10212423707856679_1753708436278738944_n.jpg|Storybook Melody (Which she is slightly different from the original) Powered by the Cheat Melody.png|Melody Powered By The Cheat which proves Magenta is one of Melody's signature color besides Cyan, Yellow, and Black 46165989_10212429740247485_9021201664169738240_n.jpg|Melody in Xeriouxly Forxe as M.LO.D. 46089448_10212433293856323_1643144605006299136_n.jpg|Melody in the style of The Homestar Runner Mysfit-Steries 46170030_10212441219734465_6925307088860086272_n.jpg|Melody when she is just a baby (Based on Homestar Runner's Middle School) 46458590_10212452004804085_2798658392959221760_n.jpg|Melody as a Free Petry Dish, USA Cell 46456104_10212452004684082_7448711182443085824_n.jpg|Melody as Character 13 from Yonder Website, Her spice is a doll 46510898_10212476169688192_5603330298478592_o.jpg|Melody with Strong Bad and Max mourning TellTale Games' bankruptcy (© The Brothers Chap) (© Steve Purcell) Test Image.png|Melody drawn with Paint3D Test Image2.png|Melody in poorly MSpaint drawing 47073674_10212541152152713_8240032217804308480_o.jpg|Melody with rabbit parts along with Ariana Grande (In her Dangerous outfit) and Max from Sam and Max (© Steve Purcell) IMG_0648.JPG|Melody with a deadmau5 headgear and hoodie (© deadmau5) Fanart Category:Female Category:Toon Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Music artists Category:Artists Category:Gamers Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Pansexual Category:Bigender